


Take Me Home

by kirk_to_enterpise_15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Short Story, drunk!Dean, idk what this even is, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirk_to_enterpise_15/pseuds/kirk_to_enterpise_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take me home where the restless go<br/>Reckless to the day I rest my bones<br/>There's no use trying to save my soul<br/>- Take Me Home, Hollywood Undead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

Dean sat there, staring blankly at the ugly wallpaper behind the bartender. He had his hand wrapped around a shot of whiskey. He had lost count of how many he had taken. He just knew that it wasn’t, because he could still remember. Sometimes he could get blind drunk but still remember every last excruciating detail about an awful hunt he’d gone on. So many…fucked up hunts. Dean shook his head, hoping he could physically make the demons leave his mind. Of course that never worked. All it did was give him a headache. 

Today had been just like any other day on the road, no worse or better than usual. But the last few weeks had just really gotten to him. He almost punched a wall when they checked into another filthy motel and he knew he had to get out of there before Sam looked at him like he was some heartbroken puppy just waiting around. Waiting around…for Cas. The thought made him down his shot. They hadn’t heard from the angel in quite some time, and that always made Dean a little nervous. He couldn’t handle the emotions Castiel stirred in him, and preferred not to think about it. Like he does with everything. He wasn’t so sure lately if he was even saving people anymore. Maybe nobody even wanted to be saved. But he sure did. He was saved from Hell, but now he wished he could be saved from his memories of that place. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. The nightmares were just getting worse, the drinking wasn’t helping, nothing was. Not even the hunt. He didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. Sometimes he just wanted to drown himself in a bottle and never come back out. 

He wished his mind could just be still, if even just for a moment, and he could finally be at peace. But nothing seemed to be able to get him there anymore. He ran his fingers through his hair, agitated that these thoughts were once again surfacing. He was sounding pretty suicidal these days, maybe he should get some help. He laughed out loud, but no one looked over. Everyone else around here seemed to be just as fucked up as him. Who would he go for help? A shrink, Sam? Cas? He shook his head at the thought and ordered another drink.

He felt a sudden breeze and a light touch on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, but it took him a moment to focus with all the alcohol in his system. “C-cas?” He slurred, and a loopy grin appeared on his face. Cas was sitting in the stool next to him, a look of concern on his face. “Dean, how are you? You seem to be…extremely inebriated”, Cas said, keeping his hand on Dean. Dean didn’t mind one bit. “Wh-where have you been? We missed you”, Dean didn’t care what was coming out of his mouth, he just wanted to be honest with someone for once. So what if it took about six shots in his system before he could ever come clean with anybody, especially with Cas. Cas smiled at Dean’s comment before speaking. “I’m sorry, Heaven has been…difficult. I’m here to take you home, Dean”. Those words coming out of Cas’ mouth made Dean’s heart melt. But then his heart seemed to leap into his throat. “There is no home, Cas”, he said matter-of-factly. Cas’ heart broke at those words and he grabbed Dean around the shoulders. “You’ll always have a home with me”, Cas wasn’t sure what had made him speak those words. Just seeing the look of hurt come across Dean’s face when he’d mentioned a home made him say it. It was worth the beautiful smile he got in return.

Cas gently pulled Dean up, who almost fell off the seat due to his wobbly, drunken legs. Luckily, Cas was way stronger than him and managed to catch him. Dean leaned on Cas as they walked out of the bar before they could disappear into thin air so they wouldn’t freak people out. They landed in a nice hotel, definitely not the ugly motel he had been expecting. Dean stumbled once again trying to take another step, but Cas was there to catch him once again. “Wh-where the hell are we?” He asked, looking around in a drunken stupor. “I thought you might want a change of scenery”, was all Castiel said, walking Dean over to the bed. Dean plummeted into the middle of the bed, sighing with content. Cas sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Dean enjoying the bed. “Well, you coming to bed, or what?” Dean edged over to make room for Cas, who was speechless. He just nodded, not trusting his voice and followed Dean into the bed. Dean may not remember this in the morning, especially not snuggling himself up against Cas, but at the moment, Cas was just happy it was happening. He played with Dean’s hair until Dean fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
